


a creamfully fateful encounter!

by phylliea



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Cream, Oreos, Other, double stuf oreos, izuru fucks., kamukura izuru fucks an oreos box, oreos box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylliea/pseuds/phylliea
Summary: kamukura fucks an oreos box. cereamy. mm. izurius yogurt dispenser <3
Relationships: DOUBLE STUF OREOS/IZURU KAMUKURA, izuru kamukura/oreos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	a creamfully fateful encounter!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MlTSUBA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlTSUBA/gifts).

> i wrote this on a monster energy and no editing

Izuru's JUCIY legs carried his phat ass back to his dorm after a long long day of sitting in his room provided to him by Hope's peak like the emo kid he is. The only productive thing he did was cry over MCR's so long and goodnight all day. And think about the JUICY, begging to be stuffed Oreo Double Stuf cookies he had waiting for him in his dorm. His phat juciy SCRUMPTIOUS asscheeks clapped together every time he walked, breaking the sound barrier.

"fuck!!!! i am so gay for oreos. absolte SLUT." he thought to himself as he anime girl ran to his shitty ran down dorm.

Finally, he slamemd open the door, knocking down his Nagito Komaeda limited edition $690000 framed pinup poster. He pissed himself in shame. Oh well, at least he still had the Komaeda Jar. 

But there was no time to dwell on it. he NEEDED to get to those SCRUMPTIOUS oreos as fast as he could. He tensed up just thinking about them. His psis stained limited edition Hot Wheels underwear had a 3 inch tent in no time. He needed to meme those oreos.

He got on all fours and scampered over to his room. It was small with an oreos shrine in the corner and a microwave on the floor, the matress? not needed. he just slept on the floor like a fucing horny idiot.

The oreo shrine stared back at him as he practically ripped his clothes off, standing at attention, but the hot wheels boxers stay ON drign sex.

He grabbed the box of Double stuf oreos and began eating the oreos 1 by 1, savoring them as if they were the last thing he'd ever eat. The candlelight of his shrine illuminated his face as he was blissed out on sugar. He ate the oreos out, making sure to save the brown parts, he'd need them later ;^).

"AHHHH FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled out as he snorted a crushed up oreo. it was the best eeling in the world besides tellinf junkos stanky pussy fishy ass to go fuck off.

He smirked as he took the last oreo and SAVORED that bitch like im talking he ATE that pussy...

"Ohnn... fuck yeah... mm" he hissed out as he finished the white stuffing of the last oreo. He then got up and shut the door, then went over to his mp3 player (lol boomer) and began blasting the kidz bop version of Zettai Kibou Birtday. it was music to his ears. 

The candlelight of the room set a pleasant atmosphere for the ritual.

It was tim e to meme the oreos.

He ripped his poopoo peepee stained underwear and threw them into the void. he didnt need them.

But before he memed the oreos, he msut prep them.

He carressed the box, and kissed it.

"im going to meme u so hard u wnt even remever ur naem bby ;)" his incel 3incher got even harder. it throbbed and he Prematurely Camed on the box.

"sorry if this looks gay to the viewers" he whispered into the oreo box before ripping it open again, clapping its THICK cheeks with his magnum donger. 

"ah..~ ohh~..." he moaned as he rubbed his 3 inch punisher into the ridges of the box, making sure to get it all over.

He fingered his Phat stanky ass with his scrawny fingers, as he moaned out again,

He sped up, sloppily grabbing one of the brown parts and sandwiching his dick between them, rubbing even faster.

in the process, this stupud fucking reserv course headass knocked over the komaeda jar #2, spilling its contents everywhere.

he didt care, "how boring." He continued to rub himself with the brown discs. 

When he came, he got it inbetween the oreo, making sure to leave it Creamy extra cheesy to whomever found it in the garbage next. 

His orgasm face was stupid. seriously he looks like a dead whale no wonde rfhwy he cant get laid fucking vrigin.

He shook as he took the next oreo, stroking himself again, his nonexistent refractory period making it easier.

"Round 2 babey."

"AHHHHHHHHH I AM A SLTU FOR OREOS!!!!" he screamed as he finished his last oreo. he'd filled 36 oreos with his Kamukura Yogiurt. He wobbled over to the corner of his room and changed into his limited edition durian onesie. Next was to grab the Forbidden oreos and place them on his offerings altar.

He grabbed the cum oreos and slapped them down on the altar, caressing them once again and kissing it's blue skin.

He plopped his phat juciy ass on the floor and thought about oreos before he dozed off to sleep, repeating the same process tomorrow.


End file.
